Talk:Conqueror
This misses one Conqueror on PC! True Conqueror (Rank 12). I am not quite certain how I triggered him, but I'd say it had something to do with defeating the Enlightened Conqueror in Lavafender and completing All Union of the Golden Chalice tasks, Things Unchangeable, and defeating all boss monsters in guild tasks, ie. Enlightened Seven, Lost Remnant, Jhana Royals, Fiery Gates, Idols, etc. I have no idea how much HP he had but it was a hell of a lot way more than the 2000000HP that rank 8 has, took about 17-18 turns to defeat him with weapon arts, unique arts and arcanas. This was at BR123 with 5 unions, he is tough but not impossible to beat. Beat him first try, he'll sometimes do Animalcule two turns in a row which is a bitch! The bonus for fighting rank 12 on new game is receiving ~12400000g when you start. Mikeyakame 07:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : It may have to do with completing all Union of the Golden Chalice tasks, since I haven't done so but I beat Lavafender's conqueror, the Idols in Darken forest, the seven in the catacombs, cyclops standard model, the jhana royals, the eldritch dragon in fornstrand, demigod, the lost remnant and the fiery gates, got the Things Unchangeable quest, and still fought the True Conqueror Rank 8 (PC Hard Mode). Fedejico 19:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'm playing through on Hard this time and clearing out the Ancient Ruins now, then Underwalt. I'll post more info once I figure it out! :I've done all tasks for all three guilds (which means all DLC got beaten as well), got Things Unchangeable, and am still getting the True Conqueror Rank 8. Things that may have influenced this: I hired Roberto (maybe you can get Things Unchangeable, but not Conqueror Rank 12, if you don't side with Ophelia all the time), haven't got rank S in all trade areas (because there's one item in Malliem's Shop in Baaluk that still doesn't show), and haven't entered all optional areas (for instance, I have Blackdale Second Entrance in the world map, but it is still flagged as "New!"). Fedejico 22:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I got Rank8 on PC. I did all the guild tasks, and all the quests (except Hatred's End - I sided with Roberto); I hired all the leaders with descriptions; I opened up every location; I didn't maximise all leaders (where you talk to them with the red bubble several times). 11:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Are you sure when you targed the Conqureror it said Rank 12? I fought Rank 8 AC in PC hard mode at BR 122 and he has about 4 Mil HP. I think it's just hp scaling with BR and no really Rank 12. The gold when you start new game is not a valid proof. I started my new game with 15+ mil gold on killing Rank 8 AC in hard mode with cleared 2 save game. In the hard mode play through I also started with 13+ mil gold killing Rank 8 AC on normal. *I concur. Starting gold is not proof of anything. There are more variables involved than just the rank of conqueror defeated. It would help if you stated under what conditions you spawned the rank 12 conqueror on the table below. -Corban1177 21:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Data Table Here's a data table with the possible relevant info from above. Some other things that might influence the outcome may be the resolution of Emotions (which items you end up with), since the Ancient Scabbard seems to not actually be useless after all. -Corban1177 18:52, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I did kill EC, didn't finish all guild quest. Edit: Updated my data Mikeyakame 08:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I assume the last row reflects the data I gave before, so I added my BR (133) and my times cleared counter (1). Fedejico 11:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Conqueror Rank Ok so I've confirmed Rank 8 requires Dream's Edge to trigger. I'll confirm Rank 12 requirements once I defeat Enlightened Conqueror, which is the last Union of the Golden Chalice task I have left. I'm pretty sure it is Dream's edge + reward for completing guild tasks! Enlightened Conqueror is ridiculously hard on Hard Mode, so might take some ranking up to beat him still, I'm only at BR 107, but defeated all except White Conqueror & Lost Remnant.